Eremika Fanfic
by DeathgoddessAnput
Summary: First fanfic i wrote. Hope you like it


It's been a few days since Mikasa moved in with the Yeager's. She was still having nightmares about her parent's murder. The hand reaching for her, yelling her to run. The dark red blood flowing out of her father's stomach as he was sitting down in a not normal position. It was every night when she woke up with a river of tears running down her face, but she had a certain green eyed boy for comfort. He would hold her until she would stop crying, rubbing her back and waiting. She would wake up with bags under her eyes. She never smiled anymore; she knew how cruel the world was. Carla smiled at her everyday ever since she moved in.

Mikasa and Eren walked into the kitchen and saw that Carla was already making breakfast. Grisha have already been gone for checkups.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Carla asked, Mikasa just nodded her head. Not wanting to cause any trouble. _This isn't my family. I don't belong here. Why do they even bother?_

"What's for breakfast mom?" Eren asked. Carla walked over to him and pinched his cheeks. Causing him to groan, he had always hated it when his mom does that.

"First, you need to get us more firewood; we are already running low on it. Why don't you take Mikasa with you?" Carla looked over to the raven haired girl. She was quiet unlike her son, but she was good company. Eren eyes widen and nodded. He went and grabbed Mikasa by the hand and led her out of the house. She pulled her scarf up to hide the blush creeping it's way to her cheeks. Mikasa ignored the stares and whispers of people when she walked. While Eren glared back at them. He made a quick turn to the right, tired of people whispering about her. _Couldn't they just keep their god damn months shut?_ He was too busy thinking to notice they were being followed.

"Eren," Mikasa tugged on his sleeve, noticing the footsteps behind them. They were getting closer and closer.

"Yes Mikasa," he turned around just to see two men behind them. His eyes widen and they made a quick grab for Mikasa. He quickly grabbed her hand and started to run, just in time for them to miss the grab. His heart was thumping a familiar sound, the same one when he saved her from those animals. He could hear them just behind him. He mentally cursed at himself for bringing them an empty area. If they would have gotten her, his mother would yell at him for being so stupid. He began to run for help, eyes scanning his surroundings. He could hear their footsteps getting softer and softer. He stopped and turned around seeing her had lost them. He looked at Mikasa, stoic face since he saved her. She showed no emotion.

"That….that was close," he gasped for air. Mikasa just looked around at the street she has never been to.

"Where are we?" she asked. Eren looked at his surrounding; they were a few people in the streets. Then he heard the bell, his eyes widen and smiled.

"I don't know but the survey crops are back, hurry I want to see them!" he grabbed Mikasa again and ran down the street. When he got there, there were already a lot people waiting to see the survey crops come by. He tried to make his way through but he couldn't, instead he climb on some boxes followed by Mikasa closely behind. His smiled faded when they walked by. Some were covered in blood others were missing limbs. His eyes were filled with horror. Mikasa took his hand in his and lead him away. They were silent until they got to the area where they got the firewood. Mikasa then cut the moment of silence.

"Why do you care so much about joining the military?" she said it in barely in a whisper, Eren stopped what he was doing and looked around him.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Mikasa nodded him head picking up more wood and placing them on her back.

"My friend Armin has a book about the outside world, you can't tell anybody because they're illegal and he'll get in big trouble. His book says about lands that are flat until the horizon and hills of sand, but what we really want to see is the ocean. When the titans are gone from the earth, I want to build a house by it." He said.

"Oh." Was all she said, Eren continued to pick up wood and set them on his back. When they were filled they walked back.

"You know, if you also join you could see the world with us too." Eren said before they reached the door of their house. Mikasa smiled for the first time since the incident and said

"I will go where you go Eren."

The End.


End file.
